warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The First
This is Book 1 of In The Darkness written by Hollyleafisawesome Proluge A Rouge dashed through the dense wilderness, behind him were Clan cats, chasing him away. Tears stung his eyes as a cat gained on him just to claw at him, then fell behind to let another cat have a go at him. As he ran he leapt gracefully over logs and branches. His pelt bled as he leapt over a gorge. He flew, and then fell. He could hear the cats skid to a stop as he tumbled down the ravine and into the rushing water. He was sucked under the water by the current. He struggled to stay up above the crashing waves. A wave pushed him under, and he kept knocking against rocks. His side bled from were the Clan cats he slashed at it. A large fish darted away as he tumbled by. He passed sharp rocks that pierced his skin. Slowly, the high rock walls became sandy shores. He began to paddle towards the shores with all the power he could muster. As he climbed up the shores he limped. He got to the treeline and collapsed, panting. Blood dripped from his wounds. The sand heated his injured body as the blood began to stop pouring from the wound. Chapter 1 Frost padded along the path. She was followed by the other cats in her patrol. There was Sand, Ice, Thistle, and Scar. Frost's sister, Ice, lept next to her sister, who led the patrol. "What is it Ice?", asked Frost. "Did someone wake up on the wrng side of the nest today?", joked Ice. Frost sighed, "I'm just thinking" Ice turned to look at the toms, Thistle and Scar, who were approaching. "It seems those two want to talk to you." As if on cue, Thistle padded foreward. "Hey Frost!" Frost sighed, "Yes Thistle?" Scar leapt over Thistle, "Where are we going today?" Frost rolled her eyes, "As I said before we left on patrol, we're going to partol along the shore" Scar nodded, "Ok" Ice shot him a look, and he padded back to Sand, who looked just as annoyed as Frost. She sighed when Thistle stayed. "What do you want Thistle?" Thistle stopped, his fur on end, "N-nothing" He turned to join Scar. Frost continued onward, until they had reached the sandy shores. With her tail she motioned Scar and Thistle down the bank, Ice and Sand up the bank, and she would look through the bushes bordering the beach and the forest. Everyone padded to do their jobs, although Thislte and Scar eached looked pretty upset to be paired with each other, but they both padded down the bank, fox-lengths away. Ice and Sand padded without any problems with each other, as they were friends. Frost flicked her tail and padded along the bushes, making sure each were clear of intruders, though she knew none would be this way, they would need to walk all the way through th territory. She stopped and checked her surroundings, the shaded forest on her leaft, and the golden shore to her right. The glistening wagter seemed to beckon her. She just shook her head, ordering herself not to enter the water, for the bottom of the water was covered in shar stones that could make your pads sore for at least a moon. She lifted her muzzle to smell the air for scents of prey. The scent of mouse lingered in the air. She went into the hunters crouch, perfectly balanced. She glided over the forest floor, until she saw the mouse. It sniffed the air from its seat on a root. It seemed to shrug and continue to eat the small nut it was eating. Frost was upwind from it, she padded pawsteps closer, until she was practically hovering above the mouse. With a flick of her tail, she leapt at the mouse, and with a swift bite, she snapped the creatures neck. She picked up its limp body, happy with her catch. "Frost!" yowls erupted as Ice and Sand skidded into the clearing, upturning the green leaves that were on the forest floor. Chapter 2 Frost flicked her tail, annoyed, "You two probably scared away all the prey for miles." She looked up, the cats eyes were round and scared. "You two look like you've both seen a ghost." Sand panted,"Unconcious, bleeding, wet, on our territory." She let out a hard breath. Frost's eyes widened, "Where?" Ice took over, although she looked as shaken, "Not far from where we started, we were on our way back to the spot were we were going to meet everyone, when Sand spotted him." Frost nodded, "Take me to him" Ice pelted out of the clearing, whisking over the sand towards an unmoving shape on the bank. The cat had brown fur, and his were shut. It was hard to tell if he was breathing. Frost licked him on his shoulder. He let out a groan and twitched. Frost's blue eyes twinkled, "He's not dead!" Sand's green eyes leaked out tears, "Thats wonderful!" The tom struggled to stand, "Where am I?" His green eyes were tired looking, but he was still alive. Frost began to groom her white fur. Ice looked down. While Sand was practically bouncing up and down. Frost sighed, "Sand please settle down, welcome sir, this is the first time Sand has met any cats from outside our tribe." Sand stopped bouncing and behan to groom her sandy fur, between licks she talked, "We should tske him to the tribe!" Frost nodded, "Ice and I will take him to camp, Sand why don't you go find Thistle and Scar, then come back to camp." And nodded, although she seemed a bit disappointed, "Yes Frost." She turned and rocketed in the direction that the toms had went. Frost turned to him, "I am Frost, this is my sister Ice, and that was Sand. Who are you?" The tom nodded, "My name is Falcon" Frost turned to Ice, "We should go through the clearing i was in, to get my mouse." Ice nodded in agreement, then turned to look at Falcon, before her gaze snapped back to Frost, "He seems to be in good enough shape to take a slightly longer path." Frost turned to look at Falcon, "Come with us." Falcon nodded, and they began the walk back to camp. Chapter 3 "You did what?" screeched Flower when Frost tried to explain who Falcon was to some of the surrounding cats. "I brought a cat that was laying injured on the shore!" hissed Frost, her fur standing on end. "I don't know what I'm more suprised about, you bringing a cat you found into our camp, or that you let Sand go by HERSELF to get the toms!" hissed the she-cat. "Mom..." muttered Ice, "You shouldn't be so hard on Frost." "Your sister", hissed Flower, "Has brought a complete stranger into our camp!" Frost unsheathed her claws, as did Flower. "Stop!" yowled a large cat. He had beautiful cream colored fur, that shone in the sunlight, "Stop this fighting, Flower I expect you to be more open towards the newcomer, and Frost, you should've asked to bring this cat into our camp." "But..." muttered Flower. The tom cast Flower a silencing look. "Yes sir." she growled. "Frost, why did you bring this cat into our camp." asked the tom, deathly calm. "Sky, I brought him here because he was injured. The strange thing was that he was on the sid of out territory where the ravine is the border, but just yesterday we patrolled the entire territory. So its impossible that he could've trekked through our whole territory with his... lame leg. He must've come from above the ravine, or from upstream." she told the leader of the tribe. Sky nodded, "That is strange, the ravine stretches on for miles." He looked at Falcon, "Unless..." "What is it Sky?" questioned Ice. Sky looked at Falcon, "Do you come from the clans?" Falcon blinked, "I used to live in MountainClan" Cats looked at each other, they began to murmurr excitedly. Sky looked at Falcon, "Are the clans aware of us here in the valley?" "I don't know sir." replied Falcon. "Have you ever heard the name Crystal Tribe?" questioned Sky. Falcon hesitated, "I think that name is mentioned in one of our elders' stories..." Sky's gaze swept over the surrounding cats, "Everyone go back to your jobs, Ice, Frost, and Falcon join me in my den, and someone send Sand in too once she returns." Chapter 4 The cats drifted off to dens, some exiting the den to do either border patrol or hunting. The sound in the clearing died down, and Sky motioned to the three cats, padding into his den. The three followed, Ice's fur sticking up, Falcon looking skittish, but Frost looking pround and brave. Ice flashed Frost a questioning glance, but Frost simply ingnored her. When they reached the den, long ferns hung from the entrance, to keep wind out. The camp was in a clearing, with tall trees surrounding it. The forest was dense, and undergrowth made it sheltered and safe. A shaft of sunlight kept the clearing warm. The dens were caved out of the huge dead trees in the clearing. Frost sighed, "Goodbye sunlight", as she crept into the leader's den. The den was dark, but she could see Sky and his mate Leaf's nests. Some sunlight fluttered through the ferns, so she could make out the shapes of the others. Falcon and Ice sat next to Frost, while Sky sat across the den. "Falcon, what did you elders' tales say abou us?" questioned Sky, calmly. Falcon shrugged, "I don't really remember, it was a while ago... Although" Sky's fur standed on end, although he tryed to stay calm, "Although?" "Although they called you horrible, that you ate clan kits. Also that you started the Great War between the Clans and the Tribe." finished Falcon. Frost growled, "You sure remember a lot." Sky sighed, "Frost... Please calm down." Frost nods, "Fine" "Falcon, first of all, we don't eat kits. We also didn't start the war." mewed Sky. Falcon shrugged, "I never believed them of course." Frost rolls her eyes, "As if!" Sky sighs, "Frost-" "You wanted me?" Sand pads into the den. Her eyes confused, and her sand colored fur glinting in the dark. Sky nods, "Yes Sand." "Ok!" squeals Sand. Sky sighs, "Falcon, you probably are tired. frost, please take him to the warrior's den." He turns to sand and Ice, "You two stay here, I have more questions for you two." Frost nods, then beckons to Falcon, "Come on." She led him through the ferns and over to the warriors den. By now the sun was setting over the trees. The den was carved into the biggest tree, with thick reeds blocking the entrance. Frost stepped through them, and into the den. Inside, the wood was polished, and alive moss covered the ground. The den was divided in two, one side for toms, and one for she-cats. There was a wall of bracken dividing them, each high enough so a tom couldn't see the she cats, and the she cats couldn't see the toms. Frost pointed at the toms' side, "I don't know if anyones in there, but thats were you will sleep. You are forbidden to enter the she cat side without permission..." She glances at the she cats' side and frowns, "Although even then I would recommend against it. When its early at night, we share tongues and eat, as there will be quite a bit of prey then. You don't need to come, each den has a small pile of leftovers from the day before, so you can stay there to eat." He pads into the den, and Frost sighs in relief. She enters the she cats den, inside there are many nests, one for every she cat. Each is different, designed by the owner. On the walls there are carvings of battles, and toms. Frost pads over to her nest, and lays down. She sleeps... Chapter 5 "Wake up!" growls a she cat's voice. "What is it?" asked Frost as she opens her eyes to see a small she cat with cream colored fur. The cats green eyes were sweet, but her tone of voice was as hard as a rock. Her nose wrinkles in disgust. "You should clean yourself, and you need to go hunting." Frost sat up and began to groom her fur, "Who am I going hunting with?" The cat rolled her eyes, "Me, Leaf, Flower, and Thistle." Frost grins, "You don't have to be so mean Cream... Besides, even I am a higher rank than you. You were a kitty-pet before you joined the tribe." Cream unsheathes her claws, "NEVER talk about that." Then she smiles dreamily, "Ecspecially not in frnt of that handsome new tom." Frost standed up, and rolled her eyes, then she padded out of the den. Everyone else was awake, although most of the clan was either on patrol or hunting. At the foot of the tree sat Leaf and Flower, while Thistle sat across the clearing, playing with one of Spot's kits. The kit batted at Thistle's tail, and Thistle pushed the kit over with a flick of his paw. The kit stood back up and walked up to Thistle, rubbing against his leg. Thisle smiled at the kit, then he mewed something to the kit that Frost couldn't make out, and the kit padded back to its mother, who was sitting tail-lengths away. Thistle padded over to the rest of the patrol, and Frost couldn't help but feel admiation for the tom. He would be a wonderful father. Frost shook her head, shaking the thought away. "Good morning Frost", greeted Thistle. "Good morning", replied Frost, blushing. Cream leapt down from the tree and growled at them, "Its time to go!" Frost nods, "Fine" Chapter 6 Frost stalked the thrush, her paws light as they skimmed over the leaves. The thrush turned its head, luckily toward the distant sound of a mouse scurrying through the undergrowth. Frost grinned, I've got you now! She leapt at the bird, pinning it down, and giving it a swift bite. She picked it up lightly, so she wouldn't pierce the birds feathers, or its skin. She turned, and Thistle padded into the clearing, with a plump squirrel in his jaws. Thistle grinned through the squirrel's thick fur, "Good hunting, isn't it?" Frost nods, her heart beating fast, she places doawn the thrush. "It seems the forests swarming with prey!" Thistle grins, "Back to camp?" Frost nods, "Of course!" They pad back to camp, quiet. "Soon we will need to take on apprentices" meows Thistle when they near camp. Frost nods, "Yeah, I hope I get a good apprentice." Thistle siles, "Even if its not good, you can teach it!" Frost nods, as they padded into camp, prey carried in their jaws. They lay it in the fresh kill pile. Then Frost goes off to sleep. In the den, she finds Cream, grooming herself. Cream looks up, "What took you so long?" Frost looked at her, "I was hunting and now I'm tired." and with that, she padded to her nest and fell asleep. Chapter 7 Frost woke up to birds chirping, she stood up and stretched, then she studied the den, it seemed many cats were outside... "Let all cats who have caught their first piece of prey, gather for a tribe calling!" called Sky from outside of the den. Frost blinked, suprised, then raced out of the den, and lept onto the forest floor. She scrambled over to sit next to Thistle. He looked at her and smiled, but Cream, who wasn't far away, narrowed her eyes and hissed. An older member of the tribe used his tail lo silence her. Sky looked at all of the cats around him, "We are here to talk about Falcon, his name is fitting for a tribe cat, but we must decide something, will he stay with us, or go?" Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions